Sad Blue Rabbit Darkky
Sad Blue Rabbit Darkky, commonly referred to as "Sad Blue", was a darkky created by Lup. Personality Sad Blue Rabbit is, as his name implies, generally sad and despondent. However, he can be very loving and outgoing when he wants to be. He gets very anxious when he is alone, and can be clingy and possessive of those he cares about, as well as his belongings. He constantly needs reassurance due to his low self-esteem and insecure nature. Appearance Sad Blue is a bright blue coyote with white hair. He has the generic "Darkky" stitches on his tail, leg, stomach, and nose. His eyes are blank white with constant tears. He also has very sharp teeth. His insides are a peachy orange color. He can optionally be drawn with a short bunny tail, and without his white hair. He is also sometimes drawn with a pink "heart" nose. In his old design, he had white specks on his chest and tail. Backstory Sad Blue was born a rabbit and he lived with a tribe of other rabbits. This tribe was terrorized by canines that would hunt them, so Sad develops a hatred for them. One day, All Darkky finds him and sees that he's sad about all the dogs eating his family, so All tells him he can 'grant him a wish' to fix his problems. Sad wishes to become something that could fight off the dogs. So All grants him the 'wish'. Sad becomes a shapeshifter with the ability to morph into any animal or creature. But there's a catch- he can only shape shift depending on how he's feeling. For example, if he feels small he can become a rabbit, if he feels angry or threatened he can become a bear. And so on! Sad manages to scare off all the other dogs that were attacking his rabbit friends, but the rabbits begin to fear him as they no longer recognize him as one of their own. Sad comes to the realization that he had become just like the dogs that attacked his family, a monster. This revelation caused him to take on the semi-permanent shape of a coyote. The curse also caused him to become a Darkky, so he can't go into civilization without being attacked or thrown into jail. He usually tries to stay in the wilderness, he feels safer there. Sad Blue was based on a old TBaW flipnote, in which Darkky turned in a rabbit. Flipnote can be seen at 3:10 ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6o8kt0sMFQ Trivia *Sad Blue in a piece of concept seen below he was drawn with rabbit ears and a stubby tail. *His color pallet on his patches change from white and light blue to a peachy white and peach color. *His face was white during Audience. *LupisVulpes had called him "Rabbit dude", during his concept phases. *Sad Blue is based on the song "Story About a Poor Rabbit". Gallery Sad Blue Ref.png|Current Reference Sad Blue Original Ref.png|Original Reference 3521266 WEqTBLBv5PiUytx.png|Rabbit Form Sad Blue Original.png Sad Blue No Hair.png Just A Sad Blue Rabbit.png Sad Blue Bunny Form.png Sad Blue IDK.png Sad Blue Bust.png rip blue.gif Sad.gif Sad2.gif sad3.gif Sad blue.gif art_final_wip_by_lupisvulpes-d8tdozj.jpg tumblr_ng59q82REy1siz4qdo1_400.gif Sad blue doll by meritferret-d9un9g9.png Tumblr n1v5uymYuo1siz4qdo1 1280.png Ouch.png File.gif MOVJYGADTxE.jpg Screenshot 20180926-164624.jpg HNd44Agbx8o.jpg PZcLiVbWyiw.jpg VJ6QKXQXO58.jpg REnQiWgvL2g.jpg HUd5Z5K8Y58.jpg 11051450 jypSfUzqR2F8P1B.gif 10930213_BZNGcgrLx879Q0c.gif 10930609_ev7P1AurOMsIIAp.gif 10930668_VwXjeRdicFw15Gp.png 12258756 t05GM5iLQJPVr04.png F665b0c1234824d843ce1b01f50c65e1.png|Sad Blue and Natasha 3518276 tVstrSSkE2YTTMY.png 3518267 F20qsovQnOTOloq.gif 10920219 fDjSUry1adg67nr.png 3518784 alq5SCGjxHbsowc.png 3518782 H0Q8vqLYSttLiFT.png 3518487 eZh6wVa6BiMUU0I.gif 3518467 4S4BEAzW0mEsCqX.png 3518459 LDUVoe7KPAYexhw.jpg 3518448 5qKUOcAEGJinwN8.jpg|Sad Blue Ferret Form 3518436 bCRzkBktmG5Tm0l.jpg 3518431 9sxpdSCOohfJlTn.jpg 3518428 UtGyjyb6pANKbSg.jpg 3518417 TsShjxgisIQEHNE.jpg 3518410 azIElalAj2J8KQp.jpg 3518406 yOAoALomIh1tPbd.jpg 3518404 MG4PizvbOO1aiM2.jpg 3518384 cTH89hUKfVxAMeR.jpg 3518374 8bk1xgzeDC2241m.jpg 3518372 8kYbTaOz0mqgQJR.jpg 3518359 Kd0vFWEHnnyRSiR.jpg 3518355 pZLot7vSkZmkagY.png 3518353 0NX3Yp7OOqBjL7R.jpg 3518348 hsUasv2T86YGlv0.jpg 3518241 vBZxHlZluYxtjCI.png 3518422 oZbWCVjOsnK2KOb.jpg 3518462 PtKMMChquhjGTmR.jpg tumblr_nqw8mdlOEo1siz4qdo1_1280.png 13078621 nYs0RprbRwTF0lm.png 13078605 YpEtReupuBGuFvO.png 13078635 aVIGH3tXIrFcEta.png 13078646 qmkOrDAsuNUgX26.png 10919748 2XXzRVmlEs7WUD5.jpg 3518413 i1gK6JhyX8Gtqfx.jpg 3518416 xvf3HY70WZxZzkv.jpg 3518312 nHww3GTIXSIDN0A.png 3518407 PTStzDbjcEG0Dyr.jpg 3518367 IxZwUlMhhxXq3FW.jpg 3518316 3b4YwF6DvFEUMJq.png 11305432 G1LmuVyhJAO3vdI.jpg 3518286 11KfVg2X3tsWZOy.png 3518281 Jaz5AZXg5VDJM90.png 3518277 F6sjE5KoJlq52VJ.png 3518273 CYFIIr8i5h7B3BG.gif 3518271 2Ypi2SocSJoJNTH.png 3518264 diHfgOmXP3SLIP5.png 3518252 cDT20MwOR9PqV0E.png 3518250 77naOXknRR2tYrz.png 3518247 7kOADTwxrONaC1B.png 3518246 ehaFxAZfyWNlfVg.png 3518245 4XIoLBkjucyfFfm.png 10930071_4ZEH7sN5tLPgV7w.gif 10930054_kRoyY1uiqVMwlnW.gif 10930170_mEJr6GgmWUojG6Q.gif 11051469_18CIIm0KrSjcvej.gif 11051515_VN5SSnOgYNaTD2v.gif|Shark! 11051499_E5BwDOV3WTWVHXH.gif 13130366_oXb7ZeVjvvw4deL.png 13130379_L1M8xTMNq04wKuS.gif|Perfect~! 13130386_XNQgWmXfc0IXAzI.gif|Coffee and cake! 13130383_OCV0JZNL25FtFbR.gif|Waiting on the phone 13130242_Va67IJdCe71USUe.gif 13130337_lMOLV3j9PfwzaX2.gif 13130231_GklYimICka54tjo.gif 10919856_944.png|Undertale boss Screenshot 20190517-121637.jpg|Fusion with Jonah 3521274_qOYvibgnmiB9Uu0.png 1558116293704.png|Alt. With no stitching Screenshot_20190517-121734.jpg|Ghost Screenshot_20190517-121411.jpg FlfSEGxbUs8.jpg G2zdDTe2OrQ.jpg 1558116243787.png Screenshot_20190517-121445.jpg Screenshot_20190517-121507.jpg 14572161_1Jub8SRMg1jK4J6.png 14572420_qCQtezGTyAojkwJ.png 14850993_ZcmazjJMiW3tS20.png Category:Darkky Category:Characters Category:Audience Category:Sonas Category:Ask comic Category:Male Category:Cannibal Category:Shapeshifter